Crowning of The Shadow King
by TheResultOfMyBoredom
Summary: My name is Kyoya Ootori and I turned five today. This is my book and it is about me and how I am going to become the Head of The Ootori Empire. It may be hard, but that's okay. If I have any Deadly Rivals or Complications, I can simply Eliminate them, just like Otou-sama does! I must go now, as I will soon be busy. After all, I will soon have an Empire to run.
1. Prologue: Power

**Prologue: Power  
**

* * *

" _To achieve, you need thought. You have to know what you are doing and that's real power."- Ayn Rand_

 **8:13pm 22** **nd** **November**

Today, it is my fifth birthday.

I earned a lot of very nice presents from my family and friends, and even some other people I don't know. Fuyumi nee-san told me that those people were called Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners, belonging to my parents. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama told me a little bit about Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners. Apparently, they are useful to have around. I liked the sound of this, so I asked Okaa-sama if I could have some for a present next year. She told me that if I want to have Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners, I needed to get them myself.

I tried to tell her that this was the whole point of why I wanted them as a present, so I wouldn't have to get them myself, but she wasn't listening. My family rarely do.

My favourite present came from Nee-san, who listens to me the most. That is, when she's not Carried Away, which is a lot of the time. In fact, she usually gets like that when she hangs around me, and she tells me things like: "Kya! You're so adorable, Kyoya-kun!"

I wasn't too sure about this. I told her: "But Nee-san. Future heads of an Empire do not look adorable. They are meant to look Intimidating."

I don't think she was too sure about that herself. I can't think why, though. Intimidating is an example of what is called Sophisticated Vocabulary. Honestly, I don't know what the word "Intimidating" means; it is something I picked up from one of the servants. But it is Sophisticated Vocabulary- and I do know what that means. I only turned five today, so she should be proud I am using it.

Perhaps this is why she gave me the present she did. She gave it to me telling me I could write lots and lots of Sophisticated Vocabulary in it, which immediately captured my interest. It was something square, buried under this big mountain of wrapping paper with stray bits of tape hanging loosely off it (I later learned that she had wrapped it herself).

Even though Nee-san hadn't wrapped it well, I liked her way of wrapping best because I could tear through it easily. I like being able to do this. It is much better than the presents from the rest of my family which are always wrapped by the servants. The servants wrap it the way you're supposed to wrap it so that the tape sticks down properly. That means I can't open them without being helped, which is really annoying.

The only one allowed to touch my presents is me.

But that wasn't the best bit. The best bit was the present itself. When I opened the convenient wrapping, I found out what the square object was. It was a notebook. The very notebook I am writing in right now.

I said: "Thank you, Nee-san,", and after the people that came for my birthday (Nee-san, Okaa-sama, the servants, a fifteen person orchestra, international chefs, the Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners and some weird girls I did not invite giggling in the corner) had gone, I went straight to my room and got out my new notebook.

It is a very nice notebook. Sleek and black, made of leather. I was so happy with it that I decided to write in it at once, to make Nee-san happy. This is called Demonstrating Gratitude. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama do this whenever anybody does something they like. Usually, they do it by becoming Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners of that person.

I don't know much about my parents, but I do know that they sure are powerful. And wealthy.

But since I don't want to become a Powerful and Wealthy Business Partner (I will have lots of them myself, but I don't want to be one) I Demonstrated Gratitude to Nee-san for the present by making it important. I made it important by writing about something important in it.

That something important is me and how I'm going to be Head of the Ootori Empire.

I must stop writing now as I am soon going to be quite busy- after all, I'll have an empire to run.

* * *

 **(A/N) Short chapter, I know; please bear in mind that this is only the prologue. Following chapters will definitely be longer. Also, while this is not the first fanfiction I have ever worked on per se, it is the first I have ever uploaded. Feedback is therefore much loved, for I hope to improve my writing.**

 **Thank you for clicking on this story, reader. If you're enjoying it so far, by all means stay tuned- I will have an update for it fairly soon.**

~TheResultOfMyBoredom


	2. Chapter 1: Intimidation

**1: Intimidation**

* * *

 _"Men rise from one ambition to another: first, they seek to secure themselves against attack, and then they attack others."- Niccolo Machiavelli._

 **11:36am 30th November**

Hello. As I said I would do, I am writing in my notebook. Unfortunately, I didn't think of anything interesting to write about until today. And the things I write in here absolutely must be Sufficiently Interesting. Otherwise, I don't remember them. I only want to write about things and people that are Sufficiently Interesting. Like my plan to rule the Ootori Empire.

But I made my first step today.

For one thing, I learned a new term: Deadly Rival. These are found in the business world, which I will of course enter into when I grow up. Deadly Rivals, from what I can gather, are pretty much people who are jealous of you because you have more money than them (this is a problem, as I do not want Deadly Rivals, but I do want more money than everybody else). Therefore, they try to take your power and money away from you, which is even worse. I will need to know how to get rid of these pests when I become Head of The Ootori Empire. So I made a list.

 _How to get rid of Deadly Rivals:_

It is blank, for now. I will find things to add to it, as it could be useful. List-making is always good. And while I'm at it…

 _How to get Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners:_

I'll have to talk to Okaa-sama. She has lots of Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners. Right now, I don't have any. Never mind- by the time I am her age, everyone Powerful and Wealthy in Japan shall be my Business Partner (provided they are Sufficiently Interesting, obviously).

 **12:45pm**

I have learned what Intimidating means. It can be a verb "to intimidate", meaning to scare people- or it can just mean scary. At first, I thought this was odd, as I first heard it from Akito Nii-san.

His words were: "Otou-sama will make sure to look intimidating when he meets with Kuze-san today."

(I remembered this as I have a photographic memory. This is a useful thing for all future heads of Empires to have, I find. However, I only bother to use my amazing memory to remember things if they are Sufficiently Interesting. This case certainly counts, though.)

Why would Otou-sama want to look scary? Or Intimidating to use Sophisticated Vocabulary. It isn't nice to scare people. They could get upset. It is mean. Yet Otou-sama wants to deliberately upset and scare someone. I decided I don't want to think about this. He is my Otou-sama, so he can't be a mean person, so he wouldn't do something mean like that. Right?

 **3:21pm**

Thinking long and hard about Intimidation, I decided that My Best Course of Action is to make sure I do not get Intimidated by anybody, as Intimidation is mean and obviously I do not want people to do mean things to me. Apparently the best way to not be Intimidated is to have seen something so Intimidating beforehand that the person trying to Intimidate you currently pales in comparison (this is what is called a Metaphor- the person won't really pale- they just won't be quite as Intimidating).

Now what can I find in this mansion that is Intimidating enough for me to- hold on.

I just found Okaa-sama comfortably ensconced (this is another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary- and good spelling) on one of the sofas, putting a film on the plasma HD television (I make it my business to know about all the technological things we have in our house). I'm curious, because it is a film I've never seen before. However it seems Sufficiently Interesting (the first scene appears to have to do with money) so I might as well stay by the door and watch the whole thing.

 **5:20pm**

The film finished exactly ten minutes ago. And truthfully, it was a very Intimidating film. It got to the point where I wanted to stop watching because I was so Intimidated, but I could not stop watching as my feet were glued to the spot (another Metaphor. I am very good at using Imagery). Okaa-sama, it seems, really enjoys the "horror" genre.

It seems I just watched a film that was not for children my age. Then again, I am often told I do things that children my age don't usually do, so it's fine. Plus, this was what is called a Constructive Activity, because I don't think many things can Intimidate me more than this film.

When Okaa-sama came out of the room, I tried to look nonchalant and unsuspicious (these words are both examples of Sophisticated Vocabulary- two at once).

"Oh, hello, Okaa-sama," I greeted automatically. "What a surprise. I did not expect to find you here, coming out of the room after watching a scary movie for one hundred and nine minutes." There are some instances, like this one, in which a Photographic Memory is not a Good Idea.

Okaa-sama raised an eyebrow. "Kyoya," she said. "I wasn't born yesterday."

Well, I knew that. I spoke to her on my birthday a week and a day ago about how to get Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners, therefore she could not have been born yesterday (as you can see, I possess excellent Powers Of Deduction).

"Whatever could you mean, Okaa-sama?"

"It's an expression," she clarified. "I mean, you cannot fool me. I know very well what you were doing- I could hear you on the other side of the door."

This surprised me, as I didn't scream or gasp or anything throughout the film, and I tried really hard to breathe as quietly as I could, which is almost silent. Okaa-sama must have given me my amazing hearing.

When I remained silent, Okaa-sama sighed and ran a hand through her thick, black hair. "Don't worry about it; I'm not angry. It was a rather violent film, but I enjoyed things like that when I was your age too." She walked off and called over her shoulder: "Next time you, for some reason, think you are able to lie to me and get away with it, I suggest you get better. You make it too easy for me."

Maybe I should consider teaching myself how to lie.

She started to leave but I called her back, remembering that I had been meaning to talk to her about gaining Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners. She replied:

"Well. Personally, I get business partners by smiling charmingly and telling them that my husband is the Head of the Ootori family, my parents are billionaires who enjoy karate, and I therefore am able to make or break their lives depending on the answer they choose. You can go about it any way you please though." With that, she was gone.

This puts me in a difficult situation. Neither of my parents do karate (though it would certainly be interesting if they did). Nor do I have a husband, head of their family or otherwise, which leaves me only with the last thing Okaa-sama said:

Being "able to make or break their lives depending on the answer they choose". How to do that, I wonder?

 **9:33pm**

I talked more with Okaa-sama later, and I learned why Otou-sama would want to Intimidate someone. It is because the Kuze-san person was Out Of Turn. Out Of Turn means not paying proper respect to the Ootori Empire or the people involved with it. Well, that makes Intimidation perfectly ok. Obviously, since Otou-sama is the current head of the Empire, he can't have that.

I know I won't, once I'm in charge.

So he needed to stop Kuze-san from getting Out Of Turn, and he did this through intimidating him (I wonder what sort of intimidation he used?). I think it worked. It must have, because Otou-sama returned saying that Kuze-san won't step Out Of Turn ever again. In fact, he had needed to send Kuze-san to one of our family's hospitals once they had finished. Even though he had recently been Out Of Turn, Otou-sama told Yuuichi Nii-san he would tell the staff to make sure he got better all the same, forgiving him completely for his bad behaviour.

How nice of Otou-sama.

 **9:50pm**

Sorry about the wait just now. I was interrupted. A maid came into my room with something to say.

"You should be going to bed now, Young Master."

I had no intention of going to bed. I wanted to write about Intimidating people who step Out Of Turn. I told her thus, but she was unperturbed ("unperturbed" is another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary).

"You need to be in bed, Young Master. You can finish that tomorrow."

Now I was becoming annoyed with her. She had been told I wanted to work longer but she was still bothering me. I think this rudeness counts as Out Of Turn. Maybe if I Intimidate this maid like Otou-sama did to Kuze-san, she will realise her error and rectify it (yet another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary- I am On A Roll.)

But how to intimidate her?

I noticed my pencil lying on my notebook. Taking it in my hand, I whirled around and threw it at her. It nearly hit her face. I told her very calmly that she was being extremely rude and Out Of Turn. I warned her that all I needed to do was press a button and I could have security here in a second and force her from the building. I told her that I would tell my parents and their Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners so many bad things about her that she would never work in Japan again and just to survive she'd have to-

Oh. She'd run away already. How rude.

Still, this is a step forward. Not only do I now know what to Intimidate means, I know how to do it. As it is still quite a mean thing to do though, I will only do it to people who deserve it, who get Out Of Turn. Not to others.

I, like Otou-sama, am such a nice person.

More importantly though, I can start a new list.

 _How to punish people who are Out Of Turn:_

 _Intimidation. This is also handy for removing Deadly Rivals, and worth a try for getting Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners._

A small start towards an important aspect of being Head of the Ootori Empire. However, it is still a start. So I am happy. I will go to bed now, enjoying this happy feeling as a result of my hard work.

I shall do more work tomorrow.

* * *

 **(A/N) T** **he horror film mentioned in this chapter is entirely fictitious.**

 **Also, there was something important I must apologise for neglecting to mention in the previous author's note; na** **mely, t** **he disclaimer. I do not own the manga/anime Ouran High School Host Club, nor is my name Bisco Hatori.**

 **There! You can't sue me!**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


	3. Chapter 2: Rivalry

**2: Rivalry**

* * *

 _"_ _The man of knowledge must be able not only to love his enemies but also to hate his friends."- Friedrich Nietzsche_

 **1:05pm 5** **th** **December**

In my last entry, I wrote a lot about Intimidation. Today, I had an opportunity to use that new-found talent of mine (I have many) at kindergarten today.

How fun.

Remember Kuze-san? His son (Takeshi, I think his name is) came up to me while we were in the playground and showed me an orange. I think he expected me to eat it. I remember Otou-sama talking about the Kuze family, and they apparently do work with citrus fruit. Yuck.

I don't like food if it hasn't been prepared in the very sanitary kitchen in the Ootori mansion, and/or imported (from a country that is equally sanitary, which is something difficult to come by). It might have been infected by a beetle. Or worse, poisoned by a particularly daring Deadly Rival. When I didn't eat the orange, he started to do what I believe is called a Motivational Speech. I have recently come across Motivational Speeches. They seem quite good for getting Public Support, which is very helpful for future Heads of Empires, like me.

Anyway, lots of girls were crowding around him. He was talking about how good for you oranges are. This was all very well and good but then he said things about orange peels being good too. To prove his point he peeled the orange and put it in my hand. I was horrified. Imagine how many germs were on it.

I pointed out that there could be pesticides on that orange peel (I could have mentioned the fact he touched it with hands that may or may not have been washed recently and he may have given it extra germs, but since he was at the time giving a Motivational Speech, I didn't like to ruin his image. I really am a very kind person.)

Even so, he started getting angry with me. He started going on about how his family doesn't use pesticides, but I didn't believe him, as I knew he could be a Potential Rival. But since he is older and bigger than I am, I don't think Intimidation will work. Very annoying.

So I blocked out the sound of his whining by listing the good things about the rest of the orange- the bit that wasn't the nasty peel. At some point while I was talking, I noticed everyone except Takeshi was enraptured (more Sophisticated Vocabulary) by what I was saying, so I turned it into a Motivational Speech. It was a lot of fun. I made sure that I used a lot of Sophisticated Vocabulary deliberately to confuse everyone else, because I knew they would be less likely to understand what I was saying (I don't think they even know what "Sophisticated Vocabulary" means), therefore they would be more likely to stop listening and just accept everything I said. This is what is called a Cunning Plan.

I like it when people accept (and do) what I say. I also like using Cunning Plans to get them to do so.

My Cunning Plan worked. Some of the girls were coming up to me to tell me I was, in their words, "so cool", but they reminded me of the annoying girls at my birthday party, so I didn't really bother with Demonstrating Gratitude.

Instead, I simply turned to Takeshi and smiled at him and said: "Kuze _surely_ knew all that. Right? I hope I didn't talk Out Of Turn?"

I don't think he was very happy with that.

So, as of this moment, Takeshi Kuze is no longer just a Potential Rival. He is now my very first Deadly Rival.

 _How to get rid of Deadly Rivals (if Intimidation is no longer an option):_

 _ _Public humiliation and degradation.__

 _ _Gain Public Support by proving to other people you are right and they are wrong with Hard Evidence.__

 _ _Devise a Cunning Plan.__

 **6:49pm**

I found Nee-san and Akito Nii-san in my room. They were going through this very notebook, reading everything I'd written up to here, but not this bit, because obviously I hadn't written it yet. I never knew this book was such a good read.

Since they seemed so interested, I asked them if it would be worthwhile to publish this notebook in an autobiography, or my memoirs when I'm much older. I could make a Large Profit (essential for an Ootori to do).

"Kyoya-kun," hedged Nee-san in her gentle voice. "I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why not?"

"For one thing," drawled Nii-san, not looking at me as he spoke, "it doesn't put you in a favourable light,"

Favourable Light? That sounded interesting. "What does that mean?"

"It means how others see you. If you're seen in a Favourable Light, people will be more likely to respect you, and less likely to think badly of you."

"I see." I decided to write that in the notebook, and since I mentioned it in this section, I'll go into more detail later. "Why doesn't it put me in a Favourable Light?"

"Because it makes you look like you're turning into a frigging psycho," replied Nii-san, who sauntered out of my room and slammed the door inconsiderately. Nii-san's vocabulary, I understand, is not Sophisticated Vocabulary. It is rather vulgar. I won't be using it, as Heads of Empires are not vulgar. They are courteous at all times because, according to Otou-sama, this is one good way to get Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners. Not too bad for lulling Deadly Rivals like Kuze-san into a False Sense Of Security, either.

Besides, psychos sometimes kill people, if you listen to the people in the Mental Health part of my family's medical management business. This is not an Accurate Comparison, as I am not a killer; I am a wholly innocent individual who is bent on becoming Otou-sama's heir, eliminating any Deadly Rivals who get in the way and punishing anyone who inconveniences me by stepping Out Of Turn. That's all.

Nee-san sighed and looked at me and unusually for her she looked serious. "Kyoya-kun…" she said sadly. "What Akito means is, you're writing too much about becoming Otou-sama's successor."

"Of course I am," I replied. "I want to become that very much, Nee-san. With all my heart."

That only seemed to make her more upset. "Well," she began, smiling a very fake-looking smile, "that would be nice, Kyoya-kun, but…"

"But?"

"Well, it's best not to hope for too much."

With that, she slowly got to her feet and walked out my room, following Akito Nii-san. I stared after her, wondering what she meant by that.

 _How to get Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners:_

 _ _Make sure they see you in a Favourable Light.__

 _Be courteous._

 _ _Demonstrate Gratitude whenever they do something you approve of, which will let them know they must do it again.__

 **8:57pm**

It seems I found out what Nee-san meant.

I heard Akito Nii-san and Yuuichi Nii-san having a conversation, so I stopped outside the door, deciding it would be useful to practice to Gather Information. Information, of course, is a very good thing to Gather when possible, as knowing more about people makes it easier to make them Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners (or if the person is a Deadly Rival, it makes it easier to Expose Weaknesses).

Though they were speaking in very hushed tones I heard Yuuichi Nii-san saying: "I think you're making a lot of fuss about nothing."

"I tell you," pressed Akito Nii-san, "He's really determined. He's got everything from scaring rivals down to getting business partnerships in that damn notebook of his. We should do something about it."

They were talking about me. And by Akito's tone, what they were saying was unpleasant. This is alarming, upsetting, and frankly rude. Rudeness is not at all courteous. But I had to ensure they weren't being Out Of Turn, so naturally I strained to hear what they had to say next.

I caught Yuuichi's reply.

"What would we do about it? He's not important enough to bother with. I think he'll end up learning on his own that he doesn't stand a chance of becoming Otou-sama's successor. After all, he's only the third son."

 **11:19am**

More than two hours later, and Yuuichi Nii-san's words won't leave my mind.

Only the third son.

The way he spoke about me was so full of scorn, it's like he sees me as somebody who stepped Out Of Turn. And he doesn't care enough to do anything about it. He's pretending like I'm not even here. Well, I don't care. I want to succeed the Ootori Empire. If my Nii-sans want to as well, I'll just have to make them Deadly Rivals, won't I?

The third son.

The third son. I know I am the youngest. But what does that matter? Is Otou-sama not going to give me the same chance as them just because I'm so much younger? Am _I_ the one who was lulled into A False Sense Of Security here? No, no, he wouldn't do that to me. He is my Otou-sama. Though he hasn't actually said anything about supporting me, I'm sure he would never try to stop me either. If I can prove to him that I deserve it, then I could still inherit the Empire. Right?

Third son.

No. I can't let this bother me; it isn't enough to stop me being in a Favourable Light in my parents' eyes. Still… the way my Nii-sans were talking… like they knew all about what our parents were going to do. It occurs to me that they are much older than me, so they have lived for longer than me, so they have had more time than I have had to do prepare for being Otou-sama's successor. Like making a Large Profit, gaining more Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners and eliminating (even though I am upset, I still have good use of Sophisticated Vocabulary) more Deadly Rivals.

Well, I've done those things in the shorter time I've had. I bet Yuuichi and Akito hadn't punished two people Out Of Turn, got away with being Out of Turn themselves, thought of a way to make a Large Profit, and given a Motivational Speech to Publicly Humiliate a Deadly Rival by the time they were five years, one week and six days old. I have. (And I am amazing at Math- it didn't take long to work my exact age out, though my entry dates may have helped).

Third.

Now I'm moaning aloud, burying my head into my pillow. I'm letting this bother me too much. Maybe if I get some sleep now I'll forget all about this. The only reason I'm not asleep already is because my maid hasn't come anywhere near me since our last conversation, when I punished her for being Out Of Turn. I've no clue why.

I think… I'm just tired.

* * *

 **(A/N) If anyone was wondering why Hurt/Comfort was included as a genre for this story, this chapter (hopefully) answers your question. There will be other chapters like this to come, but they will likely feature more hurt than comfort.**

 **Also, for the benefit of those of you who have not read the manga, the kindergarten scene between Kyoya and Takeshi Kuze took place in canon. Kuze is not my OC, and the dialogue for that part of the chapter was taken from Kyoya and Takeshi's confrontation. I didn't invent it myself.**

 **The rest of this chapter and the chapters before it, on the other hand, were created by me... as the result of my boredom. (Ba dum tss!)**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

**Warning: Includes a cameo from the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord. As the saying goes, 'nuff said.**

* * *

 **3: Revenge  
**

* * *

 _"The best revenge is to live on and prove yourself"- Eddie Vedder._

 **6th December 6:59am**

Remember how I said I was so tired?

Well, it got even worse. What Yuuichi and Akito were saying has not stopped bothering me no matter how much I try to block it from my mind. It was upsetting me all night long. I couldn't sleep. I've been feeling so fatigued (even in this state, I can still use Sophisticated Vocabulary) because instead of sleeping I kept on tossing and turning. At one point in the night I considered getting up to read to pass the time, but I can't read without turning my lamp on so I have enough light, and I couldn't turn my lamp on without risk of waking Fuyumi Nee-san, as my room is close to hers, and she is a light sleeper.

So it was a long night, and I spent it by worrying about the time that I was born.

By this time in the morning, I was so exhausted my eyelids were crashing shut each time I tried to open them and my head was throbbing and my body felt like lead. On the positive side, I could get some sleep now.

 **7:00am**

"Time to wake up, Young Master!"

You. Must. Be. Joking.

 **7:01am**

When I didn't give a response, there was a pause, and I hoped that whoever tried to wake me got the message and left. Relieved, I sunk back into heavy sleep.

 **7:02am**

Daggers of sunlight suddenly stabbed into my room and my eyes were forced open. Whoever was trying to wake me was still here. Slowly dragging my head up, I saw a blurry form of the offender: a maid standing in my room. It wasn't my usual one, the one I punished for being Out Of Turn- but I think I saw her peeping nervously around my door. This new one walked up to me, came far too close, and sang very off-key into my eardrum:

"It's time to rise and shine, Young Master! The sun's up!"

Her noisy, rather nasal voice was hurting my already tired brain. It was forcing me awake. Return to sleep quickly became impossible. All I could think about is how tired I was, how I was not ready for today (which is bad since that means there will be Missed Opportunities to make a Large Profit and get Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners) and how much I wanted this maid to go away. Which she wasn't.

Suddenly, I was really angry.

Out of nowhere this sudden rage was clouding my brain. When I blinked, my vision of the maid was even more distorted (even when really tired, my Sophisticated Vocabulary does not fail me) because I was not wearing my glasses which I need to see and everything was this hazy red.

I'd never felt that feeling in all my life until that moment. It felt so strong. So powerful, like it was taking over my whole being.

Another surge of fury, and I was suddenly bolt upright, looking straight at this stupid maid. It helped, somewhat. Because I had happy thoughts about . You know, as Intimidation, like an example to others. A squeal came from the other one. The temperature around me suddenly and mysteriously dropped until it was freezing.

But I didn't care. Unlike most people, I don't really feel the cold.

I raised my head to look directly at the maid, but she didn't react. In fact, she was shivering violently, her eyes really wide and scared for some reason. Excellent. Now she was more likely to listen to my comment on her Out Of Turn behaviour.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." I told them slowly, my hands curling into fists. "You've come in too early. I really need sleep, and you've stopped me from getting it. You'll have to be punished."

Both maids screamed in horror and cowered in the doorframe. A strange purple aura started coming out of nowhere and shrouding my room. It blocked out the bothersome sunlight and everything went black. Hmm. Come to think of it, I liked it better that way.

"I'm going to try to get more sleep," I informed them angrily. "If anything is done to disturb me in any way before I wake up, I will find you. I will find out what your names are. Then I will tell everyone in this house including my parents those names. And you will not work here again, or anywhere remotely nearby and that means that you have to spend all your of your Life Savings on a flight out of Asia in order to get a job. Like that other servant did when she accidentally woke up Okaa-sama." (Having as good a memory as myself means I remember this sort of thing).

By this point, the maids were reduced to very small, trembling life-forms, still whimpering mutely in terror. It was time to Move In For The Kill.

"Get out."

They didn't need telling twice, and were out the door before I could say "Demonstrating Gratitude". I was actually going to say that, for I was about to tell them I wasn't going to do any of that stuff I said I would do if they left me in peace. I was going to remind them that they ought to Demonstrate Gratitude for my compassion. Well, I do try to be nice to servants. Otherwise people would think of me as some kind of Evil Demon Lord, wouldn't they? Wouldn't want that.

Satisfied, (my Sophisticated Vocabulary is still present) I calmed down a bit. Curiously, the temperature and the sunlight went immediately back to normal as I did so. Too tired to care at that point, I put my head on the pillow and fell back into sleep.

 **11:48am**

When I came out of my room fully energised, I discovered that I missed breakfast. This is really annoying, and I cannot let it become a Missed Opportunity (I mentioned Missed Opportunities earlier. The meaning is self-explanatory, which is helpful, but other than that there is nothing good about them. I believe they are the worst thing in the world; whenever you think about them you think about things you could have done to get want you want, but you didn't get what you want because you didn't do anything and it's really disappointing).

If you have a chance to get something you want, you should always, always go after it in my opinion. And my opinion is highly respected by me.

But I am getting off topic. My point is, I am a growing boy, so I need to eat food and I especially need to look after my health if I am to become the Head of the Ootori Empire. I informed the chef of this very clear fact, but he only said:

"Well, you should have come down here earlier, Young Master."

How rude. "I couldn't come down here earlier; I was sleeping. Like I said, I am still growing," I pointed out patiently. "That means not only do I need food, I need plenty of sleep too." I smiled nicely at the chef. "Surely you wouldn't want to deprive me of what I need to grow, would you?"

This is called a Rhetorical Question, and I learned about them yesterday in Ouran kindergarten when I asked the lady in charge. She looked a bit surprised when I asked her, but she answered anyway. It means to ask a really obvious question. At first I thought this was pointless, as really obvious questions can't help you when Gathering Information. But then I realised that the point of them is to get the other person to think for themselves about the answer, and the more obvious the question, the more likely they will say what you want them to say.

Since I like it when people say what I want them to say, I think Rhetorical Questions may be useful.

He seemed a bit more accommodating (I used Sophisticated Vocabulary again. I'm going get very good marks in all my tests, which will impress Otou-sama, which will make _him_ more accommodating- to give me his title and all his money) now, but it seemed as though he could use just a little bit more persuasion, so I said: "if you did fail to give me the food I need to grow, you'd upset both my parents, and neither of us want that, now do we?" Another Rhetorical Question.

The chef cleared his throat and shifted on his feet a bit before asking me what I would like. I thought about it and told him but when he gave it to me, I didn't like it; the temperature was too cold, it didn't look right, the PH wasn't correct. He looked annoyed, but I reminded him about his job again and he was suddenly very willing to get me another.

Later, I was accused of something called Blackmail. I don't know what that is, but it sounds efficient, so I'll make a note of it.

To avoid any unpleasantness this time, I watched the chef very carefully for the entire time it took him to prepare the meal, so that I could let him know whenever he did something wrong, which was disappointingly frequent (I know more about food than he does, and he is an International Chef. I ended up doing half the work myself. He should give me some money from his salary to Demonstrate Gratitude).

As I ate, I decided that I don't care when I was born, or if Yuuichi Nii-san and Akito Nii-san are very far ahead of me. Until I know for sure that my chances of succeeding Otou-sama really are as non-existent (even when thinking about something so serious, I am still good at using Sophisticated Vocabulary) as my Nii-sans have said, I can try. I can prove them wrong, maybe even Publicly Humiliate them. I'm better than them anyway.

I won't stop my quest to gain power.

 _How to punish people who are Out of Turn:_

 _Ask them Rhetorical Questions to make them question their error (if I'm feeling generous)._

 _Blackmail (the rest of the time)._

 **A note to self:**  
Don't get up early. It will leave you tired throughout the day and there will be many Missed Opportunities. If someone wakes you, use any means necessary to make sure they never will again.

* * *

 **(A/N) It was very challenging not to mix up the tenses in that first part of the chapter when he's being woken up. Don't know if I succeeded or not. We're assuming that Kyoya wrote about it after it happened, but wrote the time as the time it was when it happened for clarity. Okay? Okay.**

 **I want to say a thank you to** **Amollygamation and RiderPhantomhive for being not only the first to review this story, but the first reviewers I've ever had. Reading what you two said absolutely made my day. Thanks so much for taking the time to tell me your thoughts, I really appreciate it. And to RiderPhantomhive, don't worry; Kyoya won't let his brothers get him down for long.**

 **He's a tough child. He dismisses his own servants and everything. :)**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


	5. Chapter 4: Antagonism

**4: Antagonism**

* * *

 _"_ _All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, and a few shatter childhood completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair."- Mitch Albom, "The Five People You Meet in Heaven"._

 **13** **th** **December 10:46am**

I was drawing a picture in this notebook (I'm so good at drawing- I'll get good marks in Art as well) when I heard a knock at the door. Since I didn't know who it was, I looked through the keyhole before letting them in. Inviting unknown people into your workroom is very dangerous. So I like to avoid doing it.

It was just Nee-san, so I opened the door and let her in. She gave me her usual grin, but somehow it didn't reach her eyes. I felt worried, which I don't feel very often. Especially about others.

"Nee-san, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "No, I'm fine, Kyoya-kun. You're sweet for asking." Sweet? Her eyes went to my notebook, and she raised an eyebrow. "Are you evilly plotting in your book again?"

That was a bit rude. "It is not "Evilly Plotting"; it is "Planning My Future". They are very different, Nee-san."

"I can't tell with you, Kyoya-kun." There was a teasing note in her voice when she said that, so I knew she wasn't unhappy about the notebook like she was with Akito Nii-san around. Perhaps it has to do with him. She asked if she can read it. I handed it to her, and she read all of what I've written, laughing heartily at the end.

"The poor servants! Is all this true? What you did?"

"Yes, Nee-san," I replied proudly. "But they aren't poor servants. I was very nice to them. I didn't get them into trouble or anything, even though I said I would if they kept stepping Out Of Turn."

"Oh, Kyoya-kun…" she sighed, sounding sort of exasperated and sort of amused.

"What?" I asked, surprised at her reaction. "You don't like it? I was thinking earlier about how I could show it to our parents' Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners as Hard Evidence that I-"

Fuyumi suddenly burst out laughing, shaking her hands and head very firmly. "P-please don't d-do that!" she gasped, spluttering with laughter. "I know I'm laughing, but seriously, no." Wiping her eyes, she reached for the book again. "Let's see what you've- aww!" She had found my aforementioned drawing. "A little puppy! That's adorable, Kyoya-kun!"

When I was drawing it, I wasn't really trying to make it "adorable", so this was not A Good Thing. "It's meant to be a Doberman pinscher, Nee-san," I attempted to explain. "Very useful for protection, being a guard dog, tracking, and even Intimidation, because it looks scary."

She rolled her eyes, putting my notebook down. "Obviously. You'd never get a dog because you thought it was a cute pet or for companionship or anything, would you?"

I blinked. "What's the point in that?"

Instead of answering my question, she took my hand and led me down the hall. "You need a break from trying to be Otou-sama's successor," she told me firmly. Well, it is true that I have worked hard. I suppose Nee-san is giving me Good Advice.

Then she asked me something. "Let's play together, Kyoya-kun," she smiled at me.

That made me realise. I have a Photographic Memory, but I cannot remember the last time we played. I was too busy Striving To Achieve My Goal, and Nee-san was doing whatever she does.

So I went to play with her. And I smiled all the while.

 **11:07am**

Our play was interrupted. Yuuichi Nii-san came into my room (uninvited, might I add) and told me I had to come with him, as Otou-sama wanted A Quiet Word with me. Naturally, I went straight with him, as conversations between Otou-sama and I are very rare (he didn't come to my fifth birthday). I have yet to tell him of my ambition to become his successor. Was that was this was about?

Thinking that, I asked Nii-san: "What does Otou-sama want to talk to me about?"

"It's about your treatment of the staff, Kyoya."

"The servants?" I asked, curious. "Actually, speaking of servants, why is it you're coming to bring me to Otou-sama instead of my maids?"

"Those two maids are never coming back, Kyoya," replied Nii-san in a funny, clipped tone. "They were recently taken to one of our family's hospitals due to severe nervous breakdowns and stress-related illnesses."

Oh. This was unexpected news. I do hope that stress-related illnesses aren't contagious; I don't want to succumb to one. "That's terrible," I said sympathetically. "What made them get so stressed?"

Nii-san rolled his eyes. "Try and figure it out for yourself."

 **11:10am**

We spent the rest of the journey in silence. At last we got to Otou-sama's Office, and I went in quietly.

Otou-sama's Office is massive. My bedroom is big enough to make me get lost in it, but Otou-sama's Office is so large that it makes my room look no bigger than our porch, which is so small all it can fit are two statues, four Renaissance (I'm so good at spelling) vases, a fountain, three silver chandeliers and only enough spare room to Accommodate fifteen people. I think our porch should be bigger, to be honest.

"Kyoya," he stated gruffly, which is his way of greeting me.

"Otou-sama," I said in reply. "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded. "Yes, come over here."

I obeyed and walked right up to his desk. This is called Being Cooperative, meaning doing what others tell you. I admit, I don't like Being Cooperative myself, although I really like it when other people are Being Cooperative with what I tell them to do. "Can I sit?" I asked.

"No. Stand," he insisted. This is what is called an Imperative, which means either "important" or "a command" (a word with two different meanings- how interesting). In this case I think it's the latter, so I had to Be Cooperative again.

"Yuuichi Nii-san told me you wanted to talk to me about the servants, Otou-sama."

He nodded again. "Kyoya, as you know, there are two maids charged with looking after you, but neither have been tending to you of late. That is because they have both been hospitalised. Now, I discovered that on the day I met with Kuze-san to discuss… certain things, you assaulted one of them by throwing a pencil…"

I stopped listening. Assaulted. That was a good word. It sounded like a good example of Sophisticated Vocabulary to me. I decided to record it in my brilliant memory, so I could use it proficiently (although my Sophisticated Vocabulary level is clearly already excellent). All I needed to do now was look up "assaulted" in the dictionary-

"-do you, Kyoya?"

Oh no. It looks like I forgot to Gather Information from Otou-sama. "Err, yes, Otou-sama," I replied, hoping that was the answer he wanted.

It wasn't. "So you think it's funny to upset servants when they're only trying to do their job?"

Apparently, I angered him. "No, Otou-sama,"

"You weren't listening then." I stared at Otou-sama, wondering how he knows these things. When I didn't reply, he seemed to take it as a "no". He slowly rose from his seat and looked deep into my eyes. "My position in the Ootori Empire and the fact I am your father makes me your superior, Kyoya. I'd appreciate it if you were to give me my due respect. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Otou-sama,"

"Good. We understand each other." He leaned a bit closer. "So if I tell you to do something- like treat the staff pleasantly- you do it unconditionally. Understand?"

Well, this could not be right. Since I am a nice person, I treat servants pleasantly 99% of the time which is the honest truth (Earlier this week we learned about percentages. Since I'm so smart, I got the hang of them right away). The other 1% of the time is when they are Out Of Turn. But treating them pleasantly when they are stepping Out Of Turn surely isn't right, or they will just disobey again.

So I voiced my disagreement to Otou-sama, hoping he'd see my side of the argument, because he was wrong and I was right. I still don't know if he realised this but if he did, he certainly didn't like it.

His palm cracked across my cheek. Hard.

It seems like Otou-sama is stronger than I ever gave him credit for, because the force of the blow was enough to knock me to the floor with a thud that shook all of the bones in my body.

Or maybe I'm just weak.

"Leave, Kyoya." His voice sounded thick and he wasn't looking at me as he spoke. He was, I believe, doing what is called Concealing Emotion. He does it so well, I've wondered sometimes if he even has any emotion.

I didn't reply; I just got up, bowed, and left.

It hurt a lot, but I couldn't let Otou-sama see; I had to do what he was doing before: Conceal Emotion. Because whatever happens, I must not cry.

Kyoya Ootori never cries.

 **11:14am**

As soon as I stepped outside his room, I saw Fuyumi Nee-san.

"Kyoya-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, because she always seems to know if something troubles me. But I didn't want her to know about what happened between Otou-sama and I. So I decided not to tell her anything.

"Nothing is wrong, thank you, Nee-san," I replied without looking directly at her and I turned to walk back to my room, but then she stopped me.

"Kyoya-kun, what's that on your cheek?"

The funny thing is that the pain from Otou-sama's blow faded as I put all my effort into Concealing Emotion (I suppose it served as a Helpful Distraction). But the moment Nee-san brought it up the raw burning sensation came back with tenfold force. My jaw started to really ache and my hand went straight to my face to hide the mark that was apparently there.

What to tell her?

"Otou-sama wanted to talk about staff…" I said slowly, trying to remember something from our conversation before. If only I'd listened more, then my Photographic Memory would be working. Respect to servants… something… something… the word "assaulted". The only thing I remembered clearly from what Otou-sama was talking about: the verb (to use the correct word class) "to assault." Not really helpful to me in this situation. Unless I…

"Because the staff had problems with assaulting," I said.

"What?"

"Assaulting each other," I clarified. "You see, these maids were having a fight. Inside the office. Otou-sama was becoming upset. So, to put myself in a Favourable Light with him, I tried to stop them from fighting by heroically springing forth To Save The Day, but one of them was swinging for the other one at that same moment. She ended up hitting me on accident. It's ok though."

She looked suspicious, but she must have believed me as she let me go. (Now I've taught myself how to lie, like Okaa-sama advised me, I am a Convincing Liar. Yay. I suppose that's a useful talent to have as the Future Head of the Ootori Empire) Relieved, I came back to my room so I could be alone. I'm here now, writing this. Thinking things over. Nursing the hurt throbbing in my left cheek. In my heart.

 _How to Cover Up A Fault (though I won't make another):_

 _ _Be a Convincing Liar and say things that may be untrue- as long as you are believed it's fine.__

 _ _Make sure you Conceal Emotions. If you Conceal Emotions instead of showing them, you will not be seen as weak, and you will not be harmed.__

 ** _Note to self:_** _  
"To Assault" means to attack, and looking that up made me think. Attack. Is that what Otou-sama did to me? Or was he completely justified, simply punishing me for being Out Of Turn? I'v_ _e no idea. Whoever wrote the dictionary didn't bother to specify._

 **5:01pm**

Nee-san came. She asked if I wanted to finish our game earlier. I told her no.

I've decided to hold off child's play for a while.

* * *

 **(A/N)** **To end on a light note after this rather sombre chapter, I bring exciting news: I'** **m working on a cover art piece for this story. So far, Kyoya looks closer to eight than five, but hey, it's a work in progress. I'll have it ready and posted along with the next update, in which Kyoya shall be cut considerable slack, do not worry.**

 **RiderPhantomhive: I am indeed aware of Kyoya's canonical** **condition** **... I forgot that detail. Well, darn. My apologies. Thanks for po** **inting that out.**

 **catcruz93: Glad you think so. Getting the child** **mentality to come across** **was one of the things I was worrying most about with this. Took me a while to wrap my head around it so that it came out in a way that was realistic. But if the end result could make someone smile, it was time well spent.**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


	6. Chapter 5: Frame

**5: Frame**

* * *

 _"_ _I like to think that my arrogance, impetuosity, impatience, selfishness and greed are the qualities that make me the lovable chap I am."-Richard Hammond._

 **19** **th** **December 12:04pm**

Around this time, people start saying: "Christmas is coming!"

Which generally puts everyone in a Good Mood. Maybe I can profit from that? People that are in a Good Mood are easier to deal with, because they are blinded by happiness and therefore it is easier to do what is called Taking Them by Surprise. Taking People by Surprise, as I recently learned, is always effective. Thinking about it, when I had that minor disagreement with Takeshi over the orange, I Took him By Surprise somewhat. It must be important. I'll quickly add this to my list.

 _How to get rid of Deadly Rivals:_

 _ _Take Them by Surprise (easier when they are in a Good Mood- which is fun to ruin).__

It also makes it easier to persuade people to become Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners; since they are in such a Good Mood they trick themselves into thinking that if they become Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners with me, everything will be all happy and smiles.

Not that being a Powerful and Wealthy Business Partner of mine isn't all happy and smiles. Of course it is. Definitely.

Anyway, I too am in a Good Mood. I am even getting into "the holiday spirit" by making a list. Not like my other lists, of how I get things for myself. This time, it is a list of what I want others to get for me. What I want from my family as presents, to be exact.

 _Christmas List:_

 _ _Aquarium.__

 _ _Some land (owning land can apparently make you a Large Profit).__

 _ _Luxury resort hotel with five star food and two pools, indoor and outdoor.__

 _ _Some new servants (the maids I had of course had to be hospitalised because of me apparently. Wonder what I did. New ones must be competent with good hygiene).__

 _ _Bank account.__

 _ _Laptop.__

Hmm.

I've made a rather small list this year, but no matter; the money I'll save I can add to the bank account I'll get. Actually, that would be all my money as my family members are buying my presents for me anyway.

Well, save Fuyumi. She already told me my present. I think it's supposed to wait until the day, but she did not listen. There are not many ways in which Nee-san and I are alike, but this is one example: when we want something, we are adamant (here is another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) about getting it.

Unfortunately, her present now wasn't as good as her present for my birthday. It was a painting of a flower. I don't think much of flowers, but she was worried I didn't like it, so I decided to do what is called Diffusing the Tension, which means Getting Rid Of Tension (a must in familial circumstances, I have learnt. Tension builds up in my family very easily) by putting it in my room.

However, the task of mounting it on the wall when I am down on servants was difficult. Nee-san should have got me servants instead- it was on my list. So I had to borrow Akito Nii-san's servants while he wasn't looking. I don't think they minded, I just told them that if they didn't drop everything and come at once I would get them arrested.

She really did think her present was Sufficiently Interesting. I guess it is, in its own way. So I decided to Demonstrate Gratitude by putting it up, just like she wanted. This is not the same as Being Cooperative, you understand, I am merely doing something nice for my sister, as I am a very nice person (plus, it puts me in a Favourable Light with her). It also has inspired me to draw more pictures (maybe I can show off my talent in the artistic world and make a Large Profit from selling my pictures? Although I would have to be as good at Art as Nee-san to do that).

Actually, at the end of the day it was quite a Constructive Activity, because I learnt how to get jobs done, even when servants are lacking. This is what is called Taking Matters into My Own Hands. It is, I have realised, A Good Idea because I am probably the only person I'll always be able to rely on. How hard-working and resourceful I am.

It seems as though all the presents Nee-san gives me leads to me getting great ideas for Gathering Information and Gaining Experience (the latter is important- both Nii-sans are have more Experience than me, so I need to Gain as much as they have and then some to impress Otou-sama). I shall have to thank Nee-san by Demonstrating more Gratitude.

I Demonstrated Gratitude by getting her present for her early as well. Since Nee-san likes simple presents, I shall give her something simple; she seems to like it most when I make her things. She believes in a strange saying: "it is the thought that counts". I have yet to decipher (more Sophisticated Vocabulary) the meaning of this saying. Maybe I'll give her something like that.

I know. I'll paint her something, just like she did for me, to show I am Inspired By her. And she likes Art, so it is perfect. I'm so smart.

 **12:43pm**

Ugh.

This is not going the way I wanted, and I hate it if anything (or anyone) does something I don't want them to do.

Art is hard. Painting isn't like pencil drawing, where you only have to worry about using one colour because there are lots of different colours like a rainbow. If you use wet paint near wet paint, they mix together and yet another colour, usually an unattractive (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) one. It's very confusing.

And I've found it out the hard way.

The paint started running along the canvas. Some of the paint got onto my notebook, which is very bad because I need this notebook to help me Rise to Power and it would be a shame to damage it. Maybe trying to make a Large Profit in the artistic world is not such a Good Idea.

 **12:47**

Fuyumi Nee-san chose this moment to walk into my room. How rude of her- she didn't knock. Since it is nearly Christmas, I will Forgive the Error. Forgiving The Error is not really something I do a lot. It means that even though someone has made an error, instead of punishment, you tell the person you don't mind. However, whenever someone makes an error, I almost always mind, so telling them otherwise is lying. Being a nice person, I don't like to lie unless it is necessary (beneficial) for me to do so, even if I am a Convincing Liar.

Unfortunately, when Nee-san walked in, she saw all the painting things out and The Game was Given Away. "Kyoya-kun?" she asked tentatively. "What's going on in here?"

Even though I am a very Convincing Liar, I do not think it is reasonable to expect me to come up with a lie Nee-san will believe in less than ten seconds, when there is paint everywhere, and there is a big post-it note that I wrote saying: "Nee-san's early Christmas Present".

Besides, as I said, I don't like lying. Especially to Nee-san. That one time outside Otou-sama's office was an Exception to the Rule.

So I told Nee-san what I had been trying to do for her, and explained that I was upset because I had hoped to Take Her by Surprise (not to help me Get Rid of her though, because she is not a Deadly Rival that needs to be Got Rid Of. Unlike both my other siblings).

When I finished she burst into tears and snatched me into a hug. A Direct Invasion of my personal space. "THAT'S SO WONDERFUL OF YOU KYOYA-KUN!" she bawled. "YOU MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!"

"If you're so happy, why are you crying?" I mumbled distractedly into her chest, trying to wriggle out of her embrace and escape to safety. This proved to be rather difficult though. Nee-san is stronger than me.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she sniffed.

That Took Me By Surprise. From Gaining Experience of this type of thing, normal individuals usually cry when they are sad about something (which is not a Constructive Activity. If you are sad, you should Get Rid of the thing that is making you sad, not sit crying about it). This is probably why I have never cried in my life, because I always devote my time to Accomplishing My Overall Goal which always makes me feel satisfied.

Either that or I am not a normal individual.

I stopped struggling in favour of asking her: "How can you cry out of being happy? I thought it was for when you were sad."

She pulled away (thankfully) and looked at me intently. "Kyoya-kun, people cry for more reasons than just being sad," she said. "They cry when they feel any kind of strong emotion."

Well, then. Another reason why I do not cry: I Conceal my Emotion.

When I informed Nee-san of this fact, she looked momentarily saddened, but she brushed it off. "Kyoya-kun," she said, "how about I teach you how to paint, so you don't get any more on your notebook?"

This was more like it- a Constructive Activity. If I learn a new skill, then it will be another Talent I Have Mastered and it will be something I am proud of. And now that I think about it, what if a Powerful and Wealthy Business Partner is interested in this stuff? If I am good at it, I will be more likely to Gain Their Loyalty, because I will be able to do things like Discuss Similar Interests. This will be tedious (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) because my life is more interesting than anybody else's, but as it could put me in a Favourable Light with them, it is all worth it.

But I didn't want Nee-san to think I was interested in this for Business Reasons.

So I looked at her and smiled and said: "That sounds like A Good Idea."

 **1:53 pm**

It was not A Good Idea.

At least at first, because the paint was still runny. Whoever invented watercolours must have been very patient or he/she had had a Cunning Plan to make a Large Profit because everyone's paint ran out and they had to buy new ones (that really is A Good Idea). Luckily, Nee-san had a way of Sorting it Out. She told me: "Use less water and more paint, Kyoya-kun. The paint is stronger so it will be less runny." (It makes sense to use the stronger resources, I suppose).

"Okay…" I rubbed the brush in the palette (already I know the Art terminology) harder.

"That's it," she beamed. "Get the bubbles very thick, like commoner coffee beans."

I paused. "Commoner coffee beans?"

She nodded. "My Art teacher used to be a commoner before she got married," she explained. "Apparently, they have a different sort of coffee than we do- it's called "instant" and all you do to brew it is add water to some powder."

"That's… interesting," I eventually said. I wasn't really interested, but I felt like Humouring Nee-san. Humouring someone is what you do when you are making another person feel like they aren't being ignored, even though they aren't doing anything important or they're saying things that you don't care about. I did it now since I am a nice person. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Apparently making commoner coffee is like watercolour painting," replied Nee-san. "You have to have the right blend of both water and the paint, or beans, to have good results."

This technique was a little Out Of the Ordinary, but I went with it and it actually helped. Nee-san guided my hand throughout the process (this was annoying as I like to do things My Own Way) and eventually I finished. The painting was of a small purple rose by itself in a hedge.

"Are you happy with it, Kyoya-kun?" Nee-san beamed.

I scrutinised (I am tired from all that Art but can still use Sophisticated Vocabulary) it carefully. "It's your present, I should be asking you that."

She smiled. "Being able to spend time with you like this is present enough. You've gotten too serious lately."

Have I?

 **3:23pm**

The truth is, I don't think I'll become too fond of doing Art. It doesn't go very far. You're only allowed to do artwork in the space allowed by the canvas, how small or big it is. How boring if the canvas is small; you can't do anything. It's like you're trapped in the picture frame.

It made me think. My chances of becoming Head Of The Ootori Empire are smaller than my Nii-sans', so does that mean I can do less than them? Am I trapped to painting within a small frame? I don't want that. How could I grow? Gain Experience? Earn Merit?

Guess I'll be doing things My Own Way after all.

 **5:12pm**

I've just looked over my Christmas list. It's given me an idea.

This time, it is A Good Idea...

* * *

 **(A/N)** **Obvious references to episode 24 (and pretty much any scene or chapter including commoner coffee) are obvious.**

 **A big thank you to AmollyGamation and mutemuia for reviewing. It makes me really happy to know someone is enjoying this, you have no idea.**

 **Anyway. As promised, and as is only appropriate given this chapter's theme, I uploaded a cover image for this story. I considered having block capitals saying in lolcat style: "I Death Note you now, 'kay?" but decided against it. Kyoya wouldn't ask permission to Death Note you; he'd do it anyway. The translations I gave for the Japanese characters may be inaccurate, so if you know the language and spot any errors, kindly let me know.**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


	7. Chapter 6: Advantage

**6: Advantage**

* * *

 _"_ _An organization's ability to learn, and translate that learning into action rapidly, is the ultimate competitive advantage._ _"_ _-Jack Welch._

 **9:04am 25** **th** **December**

I got up so early this morning!

I'd made it my policy to not be up until later in the morning. Otherwise I'm tired throughout the day. Plus, since the stress-related illnesses of my maids were apparently caused by my being tired, Okaa-sama decided it was A Good Idea to just let me sleep in. But today, as it's Christmas, I was Up Bright And Early, so I could open all of my presents and check that I have received everything that was on my list.

I need them to implement (more Sophisticated Vocabulary) My Good Idea.

Unfortunately, it was not off to A Good Start. This was because my family mistakenly believed I was up late rather than early, despite the fact this is the earliest I've got up in over a week. I ask you. How my family get these notions is beyond even my extensive brain.

What's more, due to my apparent "lateness", my family had for some reason decided that getting Nii-san's maids to open my presents for me was A Good Idea.

As I've said before in my birthday entry, the only one allowed to touch my presents is me.

When I approached the maids (an unexpectedly difficult task as they seemed to be making it their priority to keep their distance), I asked them why they were opening my presents.

The only reply I got was: "We didn't mean to, Young Master! We just thought they were… eh… your brother's presents! Yes, that's it! So we were opening them for him!"

Another maid whispered in a voice she didn't want me to hear: "He's not going to buy that!"

She was right. They're not Convincing Liars like me. Since they looked so scared by this point, I decided not to Intimidate them; just to tell them to get back to work and get the whole mansion clean by the end of the day unless they wanted their jobs lost. I know I was being way too lenient (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) but hey, it's their Christmas too.

So I went and I found my already opened presents and examined them to see if everything that was on my list was there. I found the laptop from Okaa-sama, the deeds to some land from Akito Nii-san, and Otou-sama had given me a bank account and three new servants. He told me not to send them to hospital this time. I tried to point out that I hadn't sent them there- they went on their own accord because they were stressed, but Otou-sama wasn't listening again.

Yuuichi Nii-san was the last. He told me distractedly over the lid of his phone that the aquarium that I had asked for would be set up before too long and left the house soon after on A Business Venture. "How do you like that…" was Nee-san's rather sad comment.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"He didn't even say goodbye."

Yuuichi Nii-san has always left the house like this whenever he is busy, so I don't understand why Nee-san is upset now. "Should he have done?"

But she never answered me.

It was around this point that I decided that it was pointless trying to get anyone to listen to me and I took my laptop and went to my room so I could brood on My Idea. Be in peace.

 **9:21am**

I wasn't in peace. A strange man entered my room and started Taking in The Surroundings. I was displeased; what if a Deadly Rival sent him to spy and Gather Information?

When the man saw me, he knelt down and gave me this easy, friendly smile. "Hello there! You must be the young master Kyoya-sama!" From the Unnecessarily (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) bright tone he was using, there was obviously a gross misjudgement of my age.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked, as politely as possible.

He looked confused. "I was told you were five." So he didn't misjudge my age.

It was my turn to be confused, and a little annoyed. I don't like it when strangers know Personal Information about me. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man straightened his tie. "My name is Tachibana. I'm starting out today as your bodyguard along with Hotta and Aijima."

Bodyguard? That, I believe, is a kind of staff that does not do servant work. What use have I for that? I heard loud footsteps past my room and called out: "Nii-san. I wanted servants for Christmas."

"You got them," Akito Nii-san snapped. "How'd you know it was me, anyway?"

"You're the only one who stomps like that," I replied. "And this is a bodyguard, not a servant for tidying my room like I wanted. We'll have to remove him. Speaking of things I wanted-"

"Be happy with what you've got!" yelled Nii-san's voice. "You're lucky to get any servants at all after you sent the last two to hospital! They were in critical condition because of you!" With that, he left.

Thinking about it, Otou-sama was the one who arranged for these new servants. If I want them gone, I'd have to take it up with him. And I'd rather not.

Turning back to Tachibana, I said: "I forgot to introduce myself politely. My name is Kyoya Ootori, and you are apparently my bodyguard, which I don't think I need. Then again, there's always those annoying Deadly Rivals to Get Rid Of."

Curiously, he looked much less confident than he did before. "Err- c-ch- charmed," he said uneasily.

Deciding I might as well put him to Good Use as he was Being Cooperative, I picked up my notebook. "I'd like you to help me out," I told him, flipping the pages to my Christmas list. My intention was to read it to him- show him My Idea.

"C-certainly, sir," he replied. Hmm. Sir. I've never before been spoken to with such deference (more Sophisticated Vocabulary). I like this man.

So I walked up to him and actually showed him the page. "Look at this carefully." I ordered. "This is an important list of items I must accumulate soon. My Reputation relies on it." (Look- I can not only write Sophisticated Vocabulary, but I can employ it effectively in speech).

He peered at it. "They're presents you want for Christmas, sir."

"Yes…" I said, annoyed because he was missing the point. "…and no. This is stuff I need for My Business Venture."

"Business Venture?!"

"Yes." Time to tell him My Idea. "I wish to extend the Ootori Empire, but I need everything on this list to do it. Except the aquarium- I wanted one of those for recreation." (As well as using Sophisticated Vocabulary, I can correctly distinguish things that are Necessary from things that aren't. Nee-san would do well to learn this, I think).

Tachibana did a look. The look he did was astonishment. "But you're only-!" Whatever he was about to say was apparently forgotten, so he just asked: "Without telling your family?"

I nodded. "It's a surprise. It serves not only as my Christmas present to them, but it's also an opportunity for me to Gain Experience, and to put me in a Favourable Light with them. Because if Yuuichi Nii-san is doing Business Ventures, I should too, or he'd Gain More Advantage." I then Made Eye Contact. "Will you help me?"

Still stunned, he nodded back. "O… okay."

"Good. Wait here." I ran back downstairs and got the land deeds that Akito Nii-san had given me and quickly returned to my room and showed them to Tachibana. "First, I want your advice," I said. "Is this land good for building on?"

"Err…" he muttered uncertainly. "It, um, all seems to have already been built on, sir."

I shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes. Though I'd have to persuade the people already there to move. Do you think I could do that?"

"I think you could persuade anyone to do anything, sir."

Now that's respect. "You're very honest," I complimented. "I like that."

This made him laugh, albeit uneasily. "Good to be of service sir, but… how are you going to get them to move? You can't just ask someone to move an entire set of structures-"

"I only want them moved a _little_ ; I'm not being unreasonable." I scowled. "Besides, it's important. It is for My Idea. I didn't get the luxury spa resort hotel I wanted, which I'll have to get myself, apparently- that's annoying. Once it is procured, I want it built on the land I have now and when it gets really successful I will make a Large Profit and I will get Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners and I will join it with the Ootori Medical Corp because some illness comes from stress, the best cure for which is a holiday get-away. Resort hotels seem to be Popular Among the Public for that."

While thinking about the stress-related illnesses that those two maids were diagnosed (I can use medical terminology in my speech- not just Sophisticated Vocabulary) with, I realised: what they need is a cure. Which is them stopping being stressed, right? I'm so smart.

Tachibana did another astonished look. "So, basically… you asked for all of these presents so you could revolutionise the way your family's business works?"

"Pretty much. Yes."

By this point, Tachibana could no longer stand. He fell on his knees to the floor with a bump. Not exactly professional of him, but I am a nice person, so I Forgave The Error. "Are you okay? If you're stressed, feel free to come to my resort once it's set up." I offered. "The prices will probably be affordable."

He looked up at me. "You're serious about this." That bright, happy tone he was using earlier was gone. I think Tachibana is starting to understand me.

"Of course."

"Then... you should tell Ootori-sama about it."

Otou-sama. I forgot about him.

If I'm to do any of this, I need his Permission. Which I might not get. Which will ruin everything. I must've looked uncomfortable, because suddenly Tachibana was kneeling down in front of me doing a different look: concern. "Hey now, what's wrong? You were so sure of yourself earlier!"

"It's nothing."

"It's something. For you to react that way just at the mention of your father..." That understanding showed in his eyes again. He trailed off, and tried A New Approach. "You want to go forward, right? The only way you can is with his support. But this could help you get it. Because I really think it'll make him proud. And if he doesn't expect it from you... will you let that stop you?"

Well. I've already promised myself I wouldn't let anything stop me. Much less being The Third Son. There's only one answer. And I gave it. "No".

"So what will you do?"

He was right. This is my Opportunity to Gain Advantage. I took a deep breath. "Can you come with me? You are my bodyguard, after all."

He started to look like he was regretting his advice. I wonder why. "Y-yes, sir," he stuttered.

 **2:10pm**

At this time of day, Otou-sama tends to be in A Good Mood.

So I'm right now standing outside his office. Waiting for him to be free. In Tachibana's pocket is a list with the preparations for My Idea written on it.

Eventually the door opened and I looked inside. Otou-sama was there. At his desk, as usual. "I was told you wanted to see me, Kyoya." Which is his way of greeting me whenever I'm not summoned. "I've already told your sister. I have no time to spend Christmas with you. I'm far too busy."

"I didn't come for that, Otou-sama," I replied with a bow. Tachibana, who was now doing a conflicted look (he should really practise Concealing Emotion), gave me the list. I took it. "I came to show you My Idea for a Business Venture."

Otou-sama raised a brow. He said nothing.

"I believe it will enable us to generate A Large Profit," I added eventually. Perhaps using Sophisticated Vocabulary in front of him will Impress Him.

A moment passed. Otou-sama's head moved behind his computer screen. "One moment," he told me. "Then we'll talk."

That moment is up now. I cannot keep him waiting.

* * *

 **(A/N)** **Yay for Tachibana. For anyone who does not know him/did not read the manga, he's not an OC; he's an Ouran character.**

 **T** **his chapter actually turned out much longer than expected. Hope that makes up for the time it took me to upload it. Another massive thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous one.**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


	8. Chapter 7: Gregariousness

**7: Gregariousness**

* * *

 _"_ _A solitary, unused to speaking of what he sees and feels, has mental experiences which are at once more intense and less articulate than those of a gregarious man._ _"_ _-_ _Thomas Mann._

 **3** **rd** **January 10:24am**

There are two things I've learned about Otou-sama since I last wrote in this notebook.

Firstly, he knows how to Take Matters Into His Own Hands. When I told him My Idea, and eventually convinced him that it was A Good Idea, he implemented (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) it really quickly. Which was a relief, honestly. A small part of me thought he would just Humour Me and then ignore My Idea. Happily, a small part of me was wrong. The rest of me was right. As usual.

Otou-sama Sorted Things Out by making those interlopers (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) move Off My Land so the luxury resort spa hotel could be put there and now it is busy being built. This is all because of me and My Idea. So I am very excited.

But it also made me realise something. Something of High Importance. The reason that Otou-sama is doing this so quickly because he is what is called a Flourishing Businessman. A Flourishing Businessman will Waste No Time and Take All Opportunities. Which I must do.

And that brings me to the second thing I've learned about Otou-sama: if I'm to succeed him, I must be like him.

To do that, I can't relax just because My Idea is working. I, too, must Waste No Time. However I soon have to go back to school, so I won't have as much time to write in my notebook and prepare for becoming Head of the Ootori Empire. Therefore I will Make The Most of the time I have left, so it won't become a Missed Opportunity.

I'm going to start by doing something that is called Improving Foreign Relations. Improving Foreign Relations, I believe, is like gaining Powerful and Wealthy Business Partners in that you are trying to put yourself in a Favorable Light with people, except in this case they are Foreigners. The point of this is to Gain Reputation in countries that aren't where you are, so you can better Expand Your Business. This is because other countries are more Receptive to The Idea of you building part of your Empire on them if you do this.

Put simply, it's telling people you are using their home to benefit yourself but they don't mind because you are in a Favourable Light with them.

Only problem is, I don't know any foreigners. Okaa-sama has foreign blood; that's why she enjoys watching Occidental (this means Western- my Sophisticated Vocabulary even extends to talking about places) horror films. Other than that, I've never spoken to someone who isn't Japanese. How to go about this?

 **10:31am**

I asked Tachibana for advice.

"You gave me Good Advice about my recent Business Venture," I told him. "I would like for you to give me more Good Advice now." I was Demonstrating Gratitude to him here by letting him know his work was satisfactory, which is A Big Compliment. You would think he would look more pleased.

Instead he looked flustered. "With all due respect, sir, I'm your bodyguard, not an advisor."

I smiled pleasantly at him. "I know that. But if I use you for advice as well, then it saves me having to find an advisor; if I had to find one it would be a time and finance consuming inconvenience." My smile grew. "Surely you don't want me to be inconvenienced?"

(Sophisticated Vocabulary and a Rhetorical Question in one sentence. I am so intelligent.)

After I said that, he was much more Accommodating. "Well, sir," he said, "since you soon go back to kindergarten-"

"School."

"…Sorry, school, why don't you check if you have any homework left to do?"

Aha. I see what Tachibana did there. It was what is called Dodging The Question, which is what you do when someone asks you a question and you don't give a clear answer, to stop them Gathering Information about you. Okaa-sama says it is a popular hobby of politicians.

"But I've done it all." I said. "I always do it all, because otherwise I'd be Wasting Time and I won't become a Flourishing Businessman."

"Obviously..." muttered Tachibana, like this explained everything. He sighed, sounding almost sad for some reason. "Then… I think it would be good for you if you...

"What?"

"... If you were to make friends."

I frowned. Tachibana wasn't Being Cooperative like I thought he would. "That would Waste Time. I need to do Constructive Activities. Like Improve Foreign Relations. Then I can be a Flourishing Businessman like Otou-sama. Speaking of, he must've done some Improving Foreign Relations to get to where he is, right? What did he do?"

Now, Tachibana was doing an exasperated look. "He married your mother."

"But I can't do that. Obviously. And if I am unable to do the same things he did, then how can I Achieve My Goal?"

Tachibana changed from exasperated to upset again. Really, he ought to practice Concealing Emotion. "You don't have to do everything your father has done."

"Yes, I do," I replied simply.

There was a pause. Eventually, Tachibana tried again. "How about you get a pen pal? That's like a foreign friend who you talk with online. They will talk about themselves as well."

This captured my interest. "So… I would be able to Gather Information?"

"... Yes?"

"And Improve Foreign Relations?"

"Yes… though you'd need someone rich and influential for that."

I was becoming excited. "Like… a Powerful and Wealthy Business Partner?"

He scratched his head. "If that's how you want to put it."

Running to the desk in my room, I pulled out my laptop and pressed a button that turned it on. "I'm doing this." I said.

 **10:47am**

When I got onto the World Wide Web which is on the computer Tachibana started Being Cooperative (at last) and found a site where my school which is Ouran does a pen pal exchange with other schools in Europe (I know where that is because I Am Smart). Powerful and Wealthy Ones, naturally. Then he went away and Left Me To My Own Devices. This means he left so that I could work by myself. I like being Left To My Own Devices. It feels so much easier to get things done when others are not around to hinder me (or try to Gather Information of my Secret Plans). All these complications, and Tachibana wonders why I don't make friends.

Oh, well. I've sent a message (in English, which is a language I don't know, because apparently foreigners won't understand Japanese). After saying a bit about me, I said a bit about what I hoped them to be.

 _I am wanting a Business Partner; one that can be to me of help, in terms of Achieving My Goals. In addition, I can be helping you to do the same, Achieving Goals and Gaining Experience in things. Learning new skills. For one example,_ _I hope to learn English a little better also. I am able to teach Japanese to you to Demonstrate Gratitude._

 _If you have interest, please get back to me._

There. That should put me in a Favourable Light. I'll get a reply in no time.

 **11:12am**

This is not what I call "no time."

Actually it is Wasted Time, because even after all this time I don't have a reply. Nee-san found me spinning around on my chair waiting, and somehow she immediately Deduced the tedious (more Sophisticated Vocabulary) atmosphere.

"Oh... well, don't worry, Kyoya-kun." Nee-san consoled me after I told her about it. Even though I wasn't all that worried. "You'll have more time to do this after we meet with Suoh-san, right?"

"I know, I..." Hold on. Suoh-san? "Wait, what?"

"Oh!" Her fist connected with her palm. "I forgot to tell you! Otou-sama invited him round for lunch and we have to be there as well! Kya! We need to get ready!"

Then I remembered where I'd heard the name Suoh before. He is In Charge of my school (like I'll be In Charge of the Ootori Empire). And I need to get good grades in order to impress Otou-sama, so this dinner may be Of High Importance. "Hey. This Suoh-san, he's a Powerful And Wealthy Business Partner, isn't he?"

"Yeah!" called out Nee-san distractedly as she rushed to the nearest mirror. "One of the most powerful, if memory serves correctly."

And with those words I realised. This is My Chance. If I get into a Favourable Light with some of Otou-sama's Business Associates, especially ones as Powerful and Wealthy as Suoh-san, they will want to do Business Association With Me. Then I can tell them all about my Idea and I will Attain Success and Waste No Time in Becoming Head of The Ootori Empire. Yet another Good Idea from me.

I have to get ready. Right now. Improving Foreign Relations can wait.

Nee-san suddenly looked around to face me. "Wait, why are you asking? What's wrong?" I bolted before I had to answer.

 **11:40am**

Looks like I got ready too quickly. Suoh-san is running late.

That means I've got some time to kill. I don't want it to be Wasted, so I decided to go back to the main part of my room. But then I found Fuyumi and Tachibana still there. Talking about me. It seems that my family talk about me a lot these days. And they always do it when I'm not around. How rude.

So, as I seem to do a lot lately, I listened in.

"Trying to talk over a computer screen isn't real friendship, Tachibana-san," Nee-san was saying. Her voice sounded serious, unnaturally so for her. Why was that? "Kyoya-kun needs a person. Needs to learn how to connect. It's not good for him to just be cooped up in his room all day; I'm worried."

Connect? Is that a requisite (another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary) of putting yourself in a Favourable Light with someone?

When Tachibana spoke, he too was serious. "I'm sorry, Fuyumi-san. I tried to do what you asked, but he has ulterior motives for everything, even finding someone to be friends with. For him, it all comes back to succeeding Ootori-sama."

"I was afraid you'd say that..." She ran her hand through the top of her hair. "That's not good for him, either. He needs to know that he can't just..."

And then I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear any more.

In fact, I don't want to be told that I "can't just" do anything anymore. I'm tired of it. Plus, there is nothing that I "can't just" do, not now that I've told Otou-sama an idea of mine and It Worked and I Gained the Advantage. Besides, Nee-san usually supports me in doing all this. Why not now? Doesn't she realise that I'm perfectly happy working to Achieve My Goal without bothering about making friends?

No. I can't dwell on this. Suoh-san is really nearly here. And I mustn't let this Opportunity be Missed.

 **12:57pm**

"Ah, Suoh-san. It is a pleasure to see you."

Wow. That may have been the worst example of a Convincing Lie from Otou-sama I've ever seen. He wasn't even smiling- which I've never seen him do anyway- just his usual business demeanour (this is another example of Sophisticated Vocabulary). He must've been Humouring Suoh-san.

"The pleasure's all mine," replied Suoh-san. That was probably true. I wasn't really enjoying this. It was awkward.

Otou-sama then appeared right behind me and Took Me By Surprise, making me feel even more awkward. Then he spoke to Suoh-san. "You've met my third son, Kyoya." Has he? "Though he's changed quite a bit since."

Suoh-san smiled. "That he has," he remarked kindly. "I've not seen him since he was a toddler!" He's known me since then? Not good. That means he's been able to Gather Information about me, while I have none about him, other than the fact he is In Charge of Ouran which is my school. I must remedy the situation later.

My uncertainty must have shown on my face because Suoh-san hastily Changed The Subject. "But I can see he's a fine young man now! Practically all grown up, eh? How are you getting along at Ouran?"

Maybe Suoh-san wasn't so bad after all. I tried to think about how to answer him. "I... err..." It's so important that I impress this man. Maybe if I use my Sophisticated Vocabulary, I perhaps could? I didn't get to find out. It all went wrong.

Maybe it was because Otou-sama was right there. Maybe Suoh-san looked Intimidating, towering over me in his Powerful and Wealthy suit. Or maybe the whole situation- knowing I absolutely could not Mess Up- was too much for me. Because I must know more words than any of the other children in my kindergarten combined. And yet, I lost the power to say any of them.

A sharp, slightly painful nudge behind me from Otou-sama. "Answer him, Kyoya."

So I did. "I'm doing okay, thank you, Suoh-san." My Sophisticated Vocabulary was Absent. I couldn't speak. When silence followed my words (and another, sharper nudge from Otou-sama) I realised I needed to say more. And wasn't sure what. "Um. Though I'd like to get to the elementary stage soon. Challenge Myself."

This made Suoh-san laugh. He finds all this so easy. And he's Powerful and Wealthy without effort. I'm not like him at all.

I only hope that's not the case with Otou-sama.

"That's new!" Suoh-san was chuckling. "Most kids like to take it easy and play around, or at least, so the teaching staff tell me. I fear it's rather a big jump from kindergarten to elementary though, so be ready!"

Again, no words came. My throat closed up like a locked door. When I could only think to reply with a resolute (oh, so NOW my Sophisticated Vocabulary comes back to me) nod, he chuckled and asked if I were shy.

Otou-sama nearly chuckled himself. Nearly. Not quite. "You'd be surprised."

 **1:01pm**

While I ate, I still was None The Wiser about how to act, so I simply tried to focus on Gaining Experience and Gathering Information, as both of these were Good Ideas of mine (though all My Ideas are good- the last one became my Business Venture after all. In hindsight, I should really have talked about that. A Missed Opportunity).

Suoh-san made it easier. He was very friendly. He told me I could ask him anything. So I asked him about what would happen for me in the elementary stage of Ouran. Unfortunately, I didn't learn much.

All he said was: "Ah-ha- I'm afraid I don't know much of how the students are made to progress at that age, my focus is more on the high school children. I don't interact much with the younger ones."

At that, Okaa-sama raised a brow. "I thought you liked little children, Suoh-san."

Funnily enough, that seemed to make him uncomfortable. "Eh… well, I suppose I do. I just don't really like to be around the ones of... that particular age... too often." For a moment, his eyes misted. When he noticed me looking at him curiously, he flashed me an easy, hasty smile. "Not you, my dear boy, don't worry," he said. "It just gives me bad memories sometimes."

Otou-sama had not taken his eyes off Suoh-san. "Well," he said, "we both know whose fault that is."

Okaa-sama looked up sharply. "Yoshio!"

Suoh-san was suddenly out of his seat, face red. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all," replied Otou-sama, seeming relaxed about the whole thing. Was this part of a Cunning Plan? Apparently so, because he spoke again. "I'm just wondering about how we all have secrets, and how much of a _shame_ it would be to let them leak out into the public. Am I right?"

"What are you implying?"

Otou-sama smiled. "I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you, in plain simple terms. If you allow private things to be released, the consequences may stain your image. The media will be positively _pregnant_ with rumours to spread regarding your... issue."

Suoh-san slowly went from red to pale. "How the hell do you know about-?"

"Not in front of the children, please." Okaa-sama cut in lightly.

Otou-sama just kept on smiling at him. "I have my sources. Let's leave it at that for now."

Suoh-san fumed back to his chair. Still outraged. "What do you want, Ootori-san?"

"Remember that business deal with me you weren't too keen on?" asked Otou-sama pleasantly. "I strongly suggest you reconsider. In fact, why not discuss matters now? Fuyumi and Kyoya, you are excused."

And Nee-san solemnly took my hand and walked with me upstairs. We didn't speak.

 **1:35pm**

In the end, I wasn't able to Connect with Suoh-san as much as I hoped.

In fact, I didn't- and still don't- know what exactly happened at the dinner table today. It was all very strange. Whatever it was, Otou-sama had The Advantage.

I guess Suoh-san, even if he does make everything look easy, has Information he wants to Conceal. In that way, at least, he and I are alike.

 **4:02pm**

Nee-san and Tachibana's conversation earlier has got me thinking. They're wrong about me, but one thing they were right about is that I find it hard to Connect. Today made me realise something else of High Importance. When it really matters, I don't know how to talk. I struggle with things like Deducing the Atmosphere or Diffusing Tension. I'm starting to wonder if I even need to talk to people outside of Japan just to Improve Foreign Relations; I could probably Achieve The Same Goal talking to just anyone.

Connecting with people in itself is Foreign to me.

I found it easier to Connect on my computer than with the people I spoke with today. And that's saying something. I've only been using my computer since a bit ago.

Thinking about this is starting to hurt my head. I think I'll spend the rest of today supervising at the Construction Site of My Idea. I've left it long enough. In all likelihood (at least my Sophisticated Vocabulary returned) nothing else exciting will happen for me today.

 **9:43pm**

I've been proved wrong. I saw a flash on my computer. I went to look. Looks like someone has (finally) decided to become pen pals with me.

At first, I was really confused about why someone would reply this late. But then I remembered Tachibana mentioning the time zones. Which would explain why it took so long for me to get noticed- I am very nice, so it would be strange if I didn't. For this person, the time would be 1:43pm right now (I like to get Accurate Figures for these things).

They, like me, used English in their message. Our similarities stop there. This is some of what they wrote.

 _Hello!_

 _I read your message. You seem really kind so thank you very much! I know a little English and can teach you and would really like to learning Japanese. I want to speak it because is a very good language and I like the things that are very good like that. I also like music and to play games and to explore new places!_

 _What do you like?_

Hmm. Evidently (see, I still can use Sophisticated Vocabulary) they are Aiming For A Goal entirely different to my own. If they Aim For A Goal at all. Maybe where they live, people are just less formal? I don't know.

In any case, this is a start, I suppose. I'll reply to them. This could turn out interesting.

* * *

 **(A/N)** **The wording is purposefully incorrect in the pen pal messages because both times, online translators were used. And such translators are occasionally inaccurate, thus the incorrect wording. Anyway.**

 **A massive thanks to those of you still staying tuned to this story, even though this update took such a long while. Hope the chapter length makes up for it. I made the fatal error of starting another story (this one for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler) while working on this one. Juggling two stories at once is no laughing matter, much less while you're running low on inspiration for both of them. Confound this writer's block!**

 **But trust me when I say this story will not be abandoned. I'm definitely finishing this.** **So, if you're enjoying it, please stick with me. Please? I give you cookie?**

 **~TheResultOfMyBoredom**


End file.
